<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like the Rain by AleXing1061</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516646">Just Like the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleXing1061/pseuds/AleXing1061'>AleXing1061</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleXing1061/pseuds/AleXing1061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Sehyoon hand paints Suhyun's  sneakers because they were ruined by the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something new that I’m trying to do so please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with this. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here you go,“ he said, as he handed her a pair of shoes. "Some stains wouldn’t come off so I added a bit of decoration to hide them, I hope you don’t mind”. </p><p>It had been raining heavily and puddles and mud had been a hard thing to avoid while walking to school. However, only after she arrived at her locker did she realize just how badly ruined her shoes had become. She had thought about getting a new pair anyway, so she decided to toss them out and use her spare slippers to walk home. </p><p>“Why?” she asked, taking the shoes before looking closely at the colorful patterns and flowers. </p><p>He offered her a shy smile, “Let’s just say I owe you one from yesterday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 1 of this story so hopefully you enjoy it.<br/>It's literally been years since I last even attempted to write something so hopefully it will get better as the chapters progress.</p><p>Also, as of now, my plan for this story is for it to have around 4-5 chapters but it will all depend on how the story flows in my mind. Maybe it becomes longer but for now it's thought out like a 4-5 chapter story. </p><p>I'm also kind of writing it as I go so hopefully it doesn't turn into mess. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Reasons</h3><h3>
March had finally rolled over, and with it came Cherry Blossom season as well as a new school year.<br/>
<br/>
It had already been a week since school had started which meant there were now less students worrying about making it in time to their fist classes or not getting lost in the big campus and more students getting preoccupied with schools projects, homework and hopefully maintaining a social life in the midst of their academic life.<br/>
<br/>
This week also marked the beginning of after school clubs which mean that halls were busier than they had had for the first week.<br/>
<br/>
Suhyun clutched her drawing storage tube to her chest as she made her way between the students that crammed together in the halls, bumping her shoulder with a few students who were heading in the opposite direction of her own club. Despite the still chilly weather outside, the halls felt stuffy and Suhyun could feel a fain layer of sweat begin to form underneath her light blue sweater. She walked for a few more minutes between students narrowly dodging some elbows and feet stepping on her before she finally reached her destination.<br/>
<br/>
The art club's entry was significantly less busy than all the other clubs with only a couple off people going in from time to time. The club was known to be one of the hardest clubs to join given that they usually only accepted 10 new members each school year due to the lack of space. Students had to submit pieces of art at the beginning of the semester in order to apply and only the best 10 were accepted so it was a pretty big deal if you managed to make it.<br/>
<br/>
Suhyun took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had been dreaming about this day since she had decided to become an architect back in high school and one of her uncles had told her about how successful the members of this club had come to be after they had graduated. She could feel doubt start to creep up into her mind but she quickly shook her head before finally opening the door.<br/>
<br/>
A few students looked in her direction as if they were expecting someone before they went back to their activities, paying no mind to her whatsoever when she made her way towards an empty table.<br/>
<br/>
There were about 15 tables in the room, each of them with two chairs, a significant amount of space between each chair as the tables were big enough to fit large projects. The wall at the back was covered in black chalkboard paint which was now completely full with doodles and scribbles. The rest of the walls were painted beige with big shelves that had been stained by multiple types of paint throughout their years in sue. All types of art supplies sat in the shelves and she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh in awe as she appreciated every single corner of the classroom.<br/>
<br/>
"It's really impressive right?" a soft voice said beside her and that brought her back from her reverie. Her eyes widened the slightest as she looked at the person sitting next to her. His smile was just the same as she remembered from those months back; warms, shy and so beautiful and she couldn't figure out why it felt so familiar despite having seen it only once before.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey" she managed to say, completely disregarding his question as she recovered slightly from the initial shock. She looked away from him for a few second and she found several people glancing in their direction curiously. They seemed to be focused on her new partner but he didn't seem to notices as he was still looking at her, his expression open and friendly.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, I must have startled you," he said while throwing an apologetic smile her way before tilting his head slightly to the left, tongue sweeping against his bottom lip "I'm not sure if you remember me but I remember you."<br/>
<br/>
Suhyun let out a small chuckle before she offered him a smile and nodded "Yes of course, you left quite a big impression" she said softly almost to herself.<br/>
<br/>
The male smiled even brighter, his eyes crinkling at the corners making them look a bit like half moons. It made him look younger and she couldn't stop but return it before shyly looking down of her hands, her fingers playing with a piece of string that was hanging out from the hem of her shirt.<br/>
<br/>
The atmosphere between them became quiet as they were both struggled to find something else to keep the conversation going and after a few minutes had passed, Suhyun decided to ask him for his name.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah right" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before offering his free hand for her to shake, "I'm Kim Sehyoon." She gently wrapped her hand in his before shaking it it "Lim Suhyun, " she said simply before releasing his hand from her hold.<br/>
<br/>
They had gone back to their semi-akward silence before she decided to ask him what had been on her mind since that day they had met back in high school. No matter how many times she thought about it, she couldn't think of a single valid reason for what had happened and having him in front of her again only intensified her curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
She looked over at him and he had busied himself with a small notepad and pen, drawing what looked like a flower mindlessly. She then cleared her throat to catch his attention and once he was looking at her she leaned forward, as much as her chair allowed, and asked "Why did you do that back then?" At this point Sehyoon had mimicked her stance, also leaning over towards her, making it seem like they were sharing a secret even though nobody was really paying attention to the anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Sehyoon took a deep breath and opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening, revealing their art professor.<br/>
<br/>
He called for everyone's attention and Sehyoon shot her an apologetic look while mouthing a <em>later</em> before they both turned their attention to the front.</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this seem a bit boring right now but I promise that it will pick up from here. Also again I apologize if it's a mess since it's been a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>